


Battle of the Bulge

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Honey & the Bulge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor Auction, Bobby Singer in a Wheelchair, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Charity Auctions, Dating, Dean Winchester Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lace Panties, M/M, Mentions of Bobby/Ellen, Mentions of Various Other Supernatural Characters, Panties, Stripping, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, baby oil, everyone ships it, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Each year, Gabriel Novak participates in a local charity bachelor auction where people bid money for a date with their favorite boy in briefs.  Not surprisingly, Gabe always wins, donating his money to a cause near and dear to his heart—a pet rescue. This year, there’s finally some competition when new-in-town Sam Winchester joins to raise money for the library.  As the bids rise higher, both men come to realize that they’ve been purchased by none other than their new rival’s brothers.  When Castiel gives his purchased date with Sam, to Gabriel—and Dean does the same for Sammy, the men are now forced to go on two dates with one another.  Two dates become three, four and forever, when they realize that they have actually fallen in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Honey & the Bulge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761460
Comments: 23
Kudos: 148





	Battle of the Bulge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelolatry (EvelynRaith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRaith/gifts).



> This Sabriel is for my friend Angelolatry (EvelynRaith). Hang in there! We all love you and you are such an amazing friend and person in general. Misha would be so proud how awesome you are. (And yes, the panties are the color you picked out...)
> 
> This is part two, again, you don't have to have read the Destiel to understand this fic, but it does make things more fun. There is a possibility that this series will be continued in either one shots or a smaller chaptered fic. I haven't quite decided, but I really loved everyone in this story and would like to explore it some more in the future when I've got more time and less WIPs.
> 
> The name is a pun, because I am trash and love puns. It has nothing to do with the actual WWII battle. Please don't hate me.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I'm just crashing on their couch for a while and eating all of Gabriel's gummy bears. I'm sure they're okay with it...
> 
> The big news about this fic, is that it is officially pushing me over into the territory of one-million words and I can't be any more excited about this. Both that I finally hit that milestone, and also that it was achieved with Sabriel (my sweet OTP babies). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this series, and that I will see you for the next million...Thank you all so very much!! None of this is possible without all of the amazing fic readers out there, giving our work a chance, so thank you from the bottom of my candy heart.

When Gabriel Novak signed up to participate in the charity bachelor auction, he’d gone into it knowing that he would get to spend an evening with some beautiful boys in briefs. In all honesty, it was his secondary motivation; his main being to get some money for his favorite cause—the local animal rescue. 

This was his third year with the auction, and despite his average looks, (in his opinion), he usually raked in the most donations. He attributed it to his college theatre days. Gabe might not be the rock hard abs and chiseled cheekbones kind of guy, but he damn well knew how to put on a good show. 

Despite his issues with his own self-esteem, Gabriel was more than willing to spend an evening stripping down to his skivvies if it got him money to help the sweet, innocent creatures of ‘For Pet’s Sake.’ 

He’d adopted all of his pets from the rescue and he thought it was only fair that he did what he could to thank them for introducing him to his very best friends throughout the years. And while Gabe was a fun and friendly guy, he honestly didn’t enjoy people all that much. His animals were his comfort and his companions. At least he wasn’t as bad as his little brother, Castiel. Cas couldn’t hold a conversation with anyone who didn't live in a beehive, or wasn’t Gabe, himself. 

Apparently, he’d managed to find someone besides Gabe to talk to, because Cassie had been shacked up with his new boy toy for the last month. Dean Winchester. Gabriel already didn’t know how he felt about the guy. In his favor, he’d gotten Cas to actually socialize with a new person for once in his life. On the other hand, the description that Cassie gave about Dean-o made the man seem too good to be true. Gabe hadn’t met the man who was seducing his baby bro, but he would. Cas was planning on bringing Dean to the bachelor auction tonight, and Gabe would finally be able to put a face to a name. 

He just hoped that he didn’t end up wanting to punch said face. 

Decking the Ken Doll Mold that was apparently dating his little brother wouldn’t go over well with Cassie. And if Cas got mad, then Gabe might find himself alone for the holidays this year. 

Pushing thoughts of Cas and his love life from his mind, Gabriel bounced into the venue, which was a room at the local conference center, ready to check in. As he turned the corner, he bumped into his best friend—literally. Gabriel and Charlie collided, both instinctively reaching out and grabbing on to one another as they teetered and spun about in an attempt to regain their balance.

“Charlie,” Gabe exclaimed happily whenhe saw her. 

“Watch where you’re going, you utter prat,” they exclaimed together, bursting into laughter. 

It always amused them to make fun of Fergus Crowley, one of the town’s real estate moguls. He was short tempered and had an inventive vocabulary. Whenever the two friends accidentally collided, they’d use one of Crowley’s favorite phrases. 

“Are you ready for this?” Charlie grinned. 

Gabe scoffed playfully, “My Queen, I was  _ born  _ ready.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Gabriel joined her as they walked toward the backstage area and green room. “Have you seen the competition this year?” He asked.

Charlie shook her head. “Not yet,” she said. “But I’m sure you’ll take the top spot again. The only people I’ve seen so far wandering around is that kid from the church who runs the youth group, and Crowley.”

“Garth?” 

“Yeah, him,” Charlie referred to the gangly, young man who had married the pastor’s daughter, Bess. 

Gabriel had spoken to the man a few times and Garth seemed incredibly kind and sweet, but Gabe wasn’t too worried about him. Crowley, on the other hand, while middle aged, still looked pretty good and had that damn British accent to help him. Dickbag. He just hoped that there weren’t any surprises this year. 

Last year, a young man named Max Banes had participated for the first time, and while the man was damn fine, he had the tendency to be a bit clumsy. The poor guy had pulled his shirt over his head and ended up almost falling off the stage when he got caught in the material. 

He said goodbye to Charlie at the entrance to the men’s dressing room so that she could go do a quick mic check. As the evening’s MC, she had a few more tasks before they were ready to begin. 

As he stepped into the dressing room, Gabriel glanced around with a grin, taking in his fellow ‘bachelors’ as he made his way to his usual spot. He liked the mirror and cubby under the window, and he was pleased to see that it had been left vacant for him. There were familiar faces all around and Gabriel was secretly pleased at the turnout. They would raise a lot of money tonight, and based on who he saw, he would still rake in the crowning spot. 

At least, that was his thought until he saw  _ him _ .

The makeup and dressing station next to his usual was never used under normal circumstances, but as Gabriel drew near, he saw that someone had set up shop. A  _ shirtless _ someone. As he approached, Gabriel took in the broad shoulders and the movement of the impressive musculature on the man’s back. He looked like he’d been carved out of fucking marble! Well,  _ that _ wasn’t fucking fair!

As Gabe set down his bag on the workspace, he turned to look at the man. He was young, maybe mid twenties—a good ten years younger than Gabriel, which was a sore spot. On top of that, the kid was slathering his bare chest with  _ oil _ to make it all glistening and  _ fucking sexy _ ! Ah, fuck.

The longer he stared, the more Gabriel began to worry. It didn’t help that the guy was basically all of his wet dreams in the flesh. He was lost, his eyes trailing over all of that bare skin when he heard someone say, “Hi there.”

Looking up, Gabe realized that the man was speaking. He’d shifted slightly, turning toward Gabriel and was grinning down at him. The oil was shining brightly on his chest and Gabe’s eyes kept flitting between the man’s face and his body. “Hey,” he managed. 

The kid smiled and Gabe’s stomach flipped. Ah, for fuck’s sake, he had  _ dimples _ ! And a freaking six-pack! No, wait, Gabe subtly looked at the man’s torso once more—an  _ eight _ -pack! What the fuck? He was going to get slaughtered by this bright eyed boy wonder! 

“I’m Sam,” the god said.

“Gabriel,” he muttered, forcing himself to turn away and dig through his bag. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuckity fuck _ !

“Oh wow,” Sam smiled at him and those dimples popped out once more making Gabriel internally groan. “I’ve heard about you. You always bring in the most money.” Sam gave an attempt at a subtle glance down his body, but Gabe picked up on it right away. Well... _ that _ was interesting. “I can see why,” Sam said quietly before turning away, cheeks pinked. 

“Back at’cha kiddo,” Gabriel said, trying to give off an air of confidence that he no longer had, now that he’d seen the competition. 

The competition who was currently slathered in baby oil.

“Nah,” Sam said, absently rubbing his palms into his abdomen. “I’m sure I’ll freeze up. I just hope I can get something raised up for my cause though.”

“You will,” Gabe tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “What’s your charity?”

Sam turned back to him with a beaming smile. “The library,” he said proudly. “I’m the new head librarian and I want to get a bookmobile started this year so that people who don’t have access to rides, or who are too unwell can still check out books! Everyone deserves to be able to use the library.”

Fuck, the kid was adorable. And apparently smart, and kind, and just...ugh. Gabe almost hung his head—Sam was too good for him. “That’s...a really noble cause,” Gabriel said. And he meant it. 

“What’s yours?” Sam was still smiling at him. 

“Oh,” Gabe said. “‘For Pet’s Sake.’” When Sam looked confused, Gabe chuckled. “It’s the local animal rescue. I adopt all my pets from them, so I like to give back. They cared for my furry loved ones before I did, after all.”

At his words, Sam broke into a huge, dimpled,  _ genuine _ grin. “That’s awesome,” he said. “I love animals. I’ve always wanted a pet, but it’s not really been possible. Until now, I guess. I’ll have to go there when I adopt.”

And now Gabriel might be in love. Damn it. 

“I’ve gotta go grab something that I forgot,” he said, inching away. “I’ll see you later, Sam. It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Gabriel.” Oh damn, the sound of his name in Sam’s voice made Gabriel melt like butter. This wasn’t good. He couldn’t afford to throw the game for a set of dimples, perfect hazel eyes and washboard abs. No sir. 

Gabriel backed away and scampered out of the dressing room on a mission. It didn’t take long for him to track down Charlie, and when he found her...he begged. 

“Charlie,” Gabriel hissed. “You gotta help me out! I need to beat this guy. I can’t lose my streak.”

“What guy?”

“This new in town perfect specimen of man meat!” Gabriel tried not to shout. “His name is Sam, and Charlie—he’s perfect!”

“Sam, the new librarian?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” she said. 

“Oh? Oh, what?”

“Oh... _ oh _ !” Charlie looked at him oddly. “‘Oh,’ as in a noncommittal noise. A noise that says, ‘Gabe—you’re screwed, and not the way you want to be.’ I’ve met him, he’s...well,” Charlie shrugged. “As a die hard sapphic, let’s just say that the Boy is Fine.”

Gabriel stared. “I’m aware,” he deadpanned. “So, please,” he gripped his bestie’s arm, “Help me!”

Charlie eyed him suspiciously. “And how do you expect me to help you?” 

“Let me borrow your panties.”

“Ew no!” Charlie shouted. “I don’t want a penis touching my underwear. Besides, if you actually fit into my panties I would throw myself into traffic!”

“I need help,” Gabe cried. 

“Yes,” Charlie deadpanned, “You do.”

“I don’t have time for jokes,” he said, which was what finally gave Charlie pause. Gabriel was all about jokes. 

She sighed. “Fine,” Charlie said, handing him her car keys. “I just made a Target run and bought some cute ones. Never been worn and still in the car. Go pick one out—as long as it’s not the red ones.”

He whooped and grabbed Charlie pulling her in for a bone cracking hug. “You’re the best Charlie Bucket!”

She rolled her eyes and repeated her rule about leaving the red panties in the car. “Don’t even touch them,” she said. 

“Got it,” and Gabriel was off, Charlie’s car keys jingling in his hand. 

When he arrived at her little yellow beetle, Gabriel was met with something of a surprise. She’d said, she’d bought ‘some.’ It was clear that Gabriel and Charlie had differing opinions on what constituted ‘some.’ He pawed through them, steering clear of any red, and eventually found  _ exactly  _ what he was looking for. Shoving them into the pocket of his pants, Gabriel sprinted back to the green room and tossed Charlie her keys with a sly grin.

“Charlie, why in the hell did you have three bags full of panties in your car?” Gabe asked, trying not to crack up.

His bestie flushed deeply and her nostrils flared as she stared at him. “None of your business!”

“You haven’t mentioned a new lady friend,” he kept prodding. “So, why the bulk buy on negligee?”

Closing her eyes, Charlie looked defeated. She had to know that there was no way that Gabriel was going to drop this; it would make sense to just give in. “I need them for work.”

His eyes went wide and Gabriel said, “You record audio books, what the hell do you need a wardrobe full of panties for to read into a microphone.”

Sighing, Charlie canted her voice low and leaned in, “You know how I refuse to tell you the name I work under?” Gabe nodded. “That’s because I mostly record LGBT erotica romance, specializing in the Les, obviously. The underwear helps me get into character during the sexy scenes.”

“Oh my fuck—are you serious?” Gabe barked out a laugh as Charlie shushed him. “Classic Charles, classic.”

In an attempt to change the subject she asked curiously, “Which pair did you choose?”

“A gentleman never tells,” Gabriel smirked. “You’ll have to wait and watch just like all the other thirsty bitches out there. Don’t forget to bid on me,” he winked. 

“I’m the hostess,” Charlie rolled her eyes. “And super gay—I love you, but even if I was allowed, I wouldn’t bid on your very manly ass.”

“Damn straight it’s manly,” Gabe jokes, spinning around and wiggling his hips at her, yelling when she smacked him with her Baby Yoda purse.

“Go,” Charlie pointed toward the dressing room. “Change. The show starts in half an hour.”

“Yes ma’am,” Gabe saluted his best friend before smacking a loud kiss on her cheek and scampering off with a spring in his step.

He was back in the game.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam Winchester was lost in thought, absently rubbing baby oil into his chest, staring at the blank wall in front of him. He was so preoccupied with thoughts of the short, sassy blonde who’d just left him, that he didn’t even notice his brother approaching. When the hand clapped down on his bare shoulder, Sam spun, ready to deck someone. 

“Woah, easy, Tiger.”

“Dean,” Sam huffed. “You’re an ass. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Dude, I said your name three times.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you were out of it,” Dean said. “Thinking of a hottie, I bet. Did you finally meet someone?”

Ever since Dean had met their eccentric neighbor, Castiel, when he’d ventured to the man’s house in search of beekeeping advice, he seemed to want nothing more than to get Sam a date as well. Man, woman, it didn’t matter. As long as they were remotely attractive and breathing, Dean would try to toss them Sam’s way. It was starting to grate. Especially now that Sam had finally found someone he’d consider asking out. He knew that if Dean found out about Gabriel, then he’d never hear the end of it. 

“No, Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes. In the half hour since we split up in the parking lot, I haven’t met anyone. 

Dean eyed him, thinking. “You’re lying,”

he said after a few moments. 

“What? No!”

“Oh, yes you are,” Dean said. “Don’t forget that I’ve known you your whole life, Sammy. And I did a whole lot of raising you too—I can tell when you’re lying.”

“Oh my god,” Sam groaned. 

“Not exactly, my name, but I will answer to God,” Gabriel joked as he slid between them to get to his own cubby. 

He seemed different since he’d ran off. A bit more confident, and his eyes were sparkling with mischief. It made Sam unconsciously lean in as he said, “Hey, you’re back.”

It was enough for Dean to put the pieces together. Shockingly though, instead of interrogating the man or giving inventive older sibling threats, he just clapped Sam on the back, made a snarky comment about all the oil, and winked as he backed out of the dressing room making obscene gestures. Jerk. 

“That was weird,” Gabe commented, as he watched Dean leave. 

“That was my older brother,” Sam said. 

“Ah,” Gabe nodded. “I’m one of those myself. We’re awful.”

Barking out a sharp laugh, Sam agreed. “At least you’re aware how much we younger brothers despise you sometimes.”

“Nah,” Gabe waved his arm. “You love us.” 

He’d changed clothes since he’d left, so Sam spent a moment giving him the once over. Instead of jeans and a t-shirt, Gabriel was now wearing tight, black suit pants, along with a white collared button down and an undone bow tie hanging around his neck. He looked fucking delicious. 

“You nervous, kiddo?”

“A little,” Sam admitted. “Is it that obvious?”

“Nah,” Gabe fiddled with his hair for a moment. “Just get out there and do what feels right. With your body, you’ll knock ‘em dead. Just don’t picture the audience in their underwear,” Gabe advised. “I know people say to do that, but all that will happen is that you’ll start laughing and lose it.”

“Okay, no underwear,” Sam nodded. “Not that I want to do that, my brother will be out there tonight and I don’t need to picture that.”

“I hear ya,” Gabe said. “My baby bro is out there too. He usually makes a damn good bid on someone who’s not me, too. Though I doubt he will this year. He has a new boy toy,” Gabe chuckled. 

Two skinny men ambled over toward them and Gabriel introduced them as Garth and Kevin, respectively. “They just called for places,” Kevin said. “So we should get going.”

“Calm down, you look like you’re going to puke,” Gabe told the young man. 

“I might,” Kevin said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Garth chimes in. “Just picture the audience in their underwear—that’s what I do.”

Over Garth’s shoulder, Gabriel shot Sam a look that made him laugh. “Okay, let's get going then,” Gabe said. “Kevin, just breathe and think about the charity that you picked. Every dollar makes a difference.”

“Okay,” Kevin said, looking rather green. “I can do that.”

As they walked out into the wings to take their places, they were joined by the other men participating in the Bachelor Auction. There was a well-dressed man named Crowley, who seemed to have a sour disposition. He had a small black dog in his arms and he was cooing at her. Next to him was a tall, attractive man around Sam’s age who introduced himself as Max. Garth and Kevin were next, followed by a hulking man with palms the size of snow shovels named Benny. Sam wondered if it was the same Benny from the hardware store who had inadvertently hooked up Dean with his new boyfriend, Castiel. Sam was on after Benny and the show would close out with Gabriel, who was the top earner from the last few years. 

Fidgeting on his toes, Sam tried not to allow his nerves to get the best of him. It was easier said than done. A soft breath tickled his ear and Sam heard Gabriel whisper, “Breathe, kiddo.” He turned his head to face the shorter man and their eyes locked. Gabriel was so close. If Sam moved half an inch, he could kiss him. It was beyond tempting, but just as Sam decided to go for it, Gabe moved away.

Out on the stage, Sam could hear the evening’s MC, Charlie addressing the crowd. “Okay people,” Charlie said brightly into the microphone. “As we all remember from last year, this event is not friendly for those under eighteen. If you brought a kid, they might see, and hear, more than you want. So, fair warning!! Now! Let’s get on with the show!”

As each contestant went out on stage, Charlie gave them an introduction before they did their striptease. The crowd was going wild right off the bat. There were quite a few laughs when Garth was out on stage, and Sam wondered what he had done. Once the final bids were accepted, the bachelor in question would head into the audience to stand with the person who had purchased their time. 

Most of them were going for anywhere from one hundred and seventy dollars to four hundred. Benny was the first of them to crack five, which made Sam even more nervous. Just as he was about to go out on stage, he felt someone touch his arm. Looking down, he saw Ellen, and smiled at her. 

“Listen,” Ellen said. “Would you mind if I slipped out there before you? I got something to say to your Uncle Bobby and I think this might be the only venue that I can get him to actually hear me.”

Sam tried not to chuckle. He knew that Ellen and Bobby were sweet on one another, and had dated a bit. He also knew that after the accident that put Bobby in a wheelchair, that their uncle had pushed Ellen away. ‘For her own good,’ he always said. It was bullshit, and they all knew it, but no one wanted to pick a fight with a guy in a wheelchair. Except maybe Ellen, that is. 

“Knock yourself out,” Sam stepped aside and gestured to the stage. 

Ellen smiled at him before stomping out onto the stage. Charlie’s voice echoed through the room as she said, “Oops, that’s not Sam the Librarian! It’s Ellen, She of the Delicious Butter Burgers—which you can buy at her diner, The Roadhouse.”

“Okay girl, that’s enough,” Ellen said. The scratching of the microphone sounded for a moment and Sam leaned in wondering what Ellen was going to do. “Right. Now I’m up here as the only bachelorette of the evening.” The whispers of the crowd grew and Sam felt his jaw drop. “However, the only person allowed to bid on me is Bobby Singer. So,” she paused. “Robert, you best get your head out of your ass and take me on a damn date, you stubborn mule!”

The silence in the room was deafening. For a moment, not a sound came from the audience. After a long pause, Charlie’s voice came through the mic saying her opening line of, “Bidding will start at twenty dollars?”

“Okay fine,” Sam recognized his uncle’s gruff voice. “Twenty dollars!”

“Sold!” Charlie screamed, and the audience burst into applause. Maybe things with Bobby and Ellen were going to be okay after all. Sam sure hoped so. He missed going to The Roadhouse for dinner twice a week. Ellen might be famous for her burgers, but she made a damn good spinach salad. 

Before he could breathe, it was his name being called through the microphone and there was no more time. Sam adjusted the reading glasses on his face, and smoothed out the cardigan he’d put on after he’d applied all of his oil. Since he was raising money for the library, he wanted to do the whole sexy librarian schtick. He was holding one of his old textbooks that he didn’t much care about, and strode out onto stage as Charlie introduced him as Sam, the Sexy Librarian. 

The crowd went wild. 

Apparently everyone had a little bit of librarian kink, because when Sam tossed the book over his shoulder and began to unbutton his cardigan, he could have sworn he was at a boy band concert. The ladies of the room—along with some distinctly male voices—were screaming...for  _ him _ !

Sam rolled his hips and tried not to think about the fact that Dean and Bobby were out there somewhere. His hand trailed down his chest, in an attempt at seduction, but he just felt ridiculous. However, when the cardigan came off and Charlie opened the bidding, he went from twenty dollars to one hundred on the first bid. 

The more that he took off, the higher the numbers climbed. When he removed his shirt, displaying the expanse of his oiled chest, the bidding hit five hundred. The disturbing part was that Sam could swear that the female bidder was one of the library’s regulars, a woman named Becky, who was rather handsy and had taken a liking to him. 

Thankfully, when he finally removed his pants to reveal his silky, white, boxer briefs, a male voice cut off Becky’s bidding with a clear shout of “One thousand dollars!”

The room went silent for the second time that night. When no one countered, Charlie rang her little golden bell and shouted, “One thousand dollars—Sold!”

“Damn!” Sam could hear Becky wailing. “I just wanted to see how firm he really is!” He shuddered, grateful that she’d been outbid. 

A rather attractive man with tousled dark hair, electric blue eyes, and a wrinkled trench coat moved to the stage. He passed his cash over for his bid and held out his hand to Sam with what looked like a grimace. Great. 

After a second of hesitation, Sam took the man’s hand, and followed him into the crowd wearing only his underwear. As soon as they were away from the stage the mysterious bidder dropped Sam’s fingers and began to walk faster. He eventually stopped at a group near the middle of the room and stood next to none other than his brother Dean.

“Dean,” Sam said. “What’s going on?”

Before anyone could respond, Charlie was calling out the last contestant for the evening. Apparently, everyone knew what to expect when they heard the words ‘Glittering Gabriel.’

As Gabe bounced onto the stage, he was grinning and waving at the crowd as though each and every one of them were a dear friend. It was magic the way that he was playing them all up. As Sam looked around he could see the naked lust in more than a few eyes, and he immediately worried that he would never have a chance with Gabe. Not if so many people wanted the man. What would a charismatic, attractive man with amazing eyes want with a boring, slightly introverted, librarian?

Just as it had for Sam, the bidding quickly jumped to a hundred dollars straight away. As Gabriel moved to the beat of the music, he made a spectacle of removing the bow tie and slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. The bidding seemed to be centered on two people, a man near the front who looked as though he smelled something unpleasant, and a stunning woman standing near their own group.

Gabriel was down to his pants, and he slid his fingers under the waist, threw out a wink, and pulled. 

The trousers ripped away, just like the kind that male strippers used. No one in the room noticed where Gabe threw his pants, however. They were all transfixed on the fact that the man in question was wearing tiny, hot pink, lacy panties. 

There was absolutely no mistaking it. And there was no hiding the massive bulge protruding from the lace. Holy hell, Gabriel’s dick was enormous! Sam felt himself blushing as he mentally stored away the sight for later. 

A few wolf whistles sounded in the crowd, including one from Dean, which made Sam glower at his sibling. But nothing prepared the audience for what was waiting when Gabe spun around. 

The neon lace of the panties dipped into a deep V, that exposed more than half of the man’s crack. The firm globes of his ass were barely contained by the criss-cross of ribbons that wove along the V’s hem like corset strings. Just above the dip of his cheeks was a perfect, tiny, pink bow. 

When Gabriel shook his ass in those skimpy little panties, the crowd roared. And the bidding climbed. 

The two bidders were joined by a few more as the number hit seven hundred. By that point some people dropped out again, leaving the field clear for the two obviously competitive bidders from before. 

“That’s eight hundred, from Miss Kali,” Charlie said. “Do we have eight fifty from you, Baldur?”

The man, Baldur, shook his head with pursed lips, and nearby, Kali grinned ferally. Just as Sam thought that she was going to emerge victorious, a voice next to him called out, “One thousand, one hundred dollars!”

Sam turned to gape at Dean. 

“One thousand, one hundred? Do we have one thousand two hundred? Going once,” Charlie called. “Going twice?” She rang her little bell. “Sold!”

On the stage Gabriel pumped his fist into the air in victory, as Dean took a handful of cash from the man that had bid on Sam and hurried toward the stage. “What the hell?” Sam muttered. 

The crowd began to disperse as Dean and Gabriel made their way back to the group. Sam could hear Gabe talking to his brother, saying, “Thanks for that, really. Those two bid on me every year and neither of them understand the word ‘No.’. I usually end up having to punch Baldur, but he still comes back. Kali’s easier to reason with, and  _ hot,  _ but who wants to date someone they watched go through puberty. Plus she’s mean.”

“Dude, you talk a lot,” Dean said in response. 

They moved closer and Dean went to stand near the trench coated man, while Gabriel stopped and looked at the assembled group. “Cassie,” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s the deal?”

_ Cassie?  _ Wait. As in... _ Castiel _ ? Sam’s eyes shot down to where Dean’s fingers were intertwined with the man who’d bid on him and it all clicked into place. This was Castiel Novak, Dean’s boyfriend. What in the world was going on here. Off to the side, Bobby and Ellen were grinning as though they were in on some sort of secret, and it made Sam uneasy. 

“The ‘Deal,’” Castiel made air quotes with his fingers, “Is that we purchased dates with you and Sam.”

“Yeah,” Dean piped up and grinned at him. “But the dates aren’t for us.”

“Huh?” Sam and Gabriel spoke together. 

“They’re for you,” Bobby smiled at them. 

“Huh?” They both repeated. 

“We bought dates with each of you, but since we have one another and neither of us wishes to date anyone else,” Castiel said.

“Especially our brothers,” Dean interrupted. 

“Yes,” Cas nodded indulgently at Dean. “We wish to give our dates to the two of you. That way, you both get two dates with one another.”

“Cause I know when Sammy likes someone, and for some reason he likes you, Tinkerbell,” Dean gestured vaguely to Gabriel who was still covered in glitter and only wearing the tiny panties. 

The two men eyed one another for a moment; Gabriel openly ogling Sam, who was trying to sneak surreptitious looks at Gabe’s lace underwear.

“Well,” Gabe finally said, looking up at Sam, his golden eyes full of mischief and lust. “I guess we’re going on a date.”

“Try two,” Sam countered with a grin.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Since they had been gifted two ‘required’ dates, Sam and Gabriel had agreed that each of them would pick one. Of course Gabe begged to go first. He had the perfect date picked out. A little for him, and some for Sam. Even from a brief acquaintance, Gabriel was relatively certain that they would find different activities enjoyable. 

First, he was going to test the limits—and  _ then  _ he was going to do the romance part.

When Gabe picked Sam up for their date, he laughed at how close the Winchester brothers lived to Castiel. He’d heard the story about the beehives and Dean’s obsession with some rock band, but it wasn’t surprising that the two had met. Living so close, they would have run into one another eventually—though the meet cute wouldn’t have been so damn  _ Hollywood _ . Not that Gabe could talk, his own meeting with Sam might not be pure Hollywood magic, but porn was still a part of the entertainment industry, so he counted it. 

He parked it bright yellow Kia Soul and bopped up to the front door. Right on time, Sam stepped outside and grinned—until he saw the car. “Gabe, I don’t think I’m going to fit in that,” he said in a skeptical tone.

“Of course you will,” Gabe winked. “It’s bigger on the inside.”

Sam chuckled. “You’re a Doctor Who fan, I take it?”

“Of course, who isn’t? You?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam said. “But I’ve recently been binging that ghost show, ‘Unnatural’ about those brothers who fight monsters.”

“I love ‘Unnatural,’” Gabe shouted. “Okay, we’re going to have a beautiful life together, kiddo. Not only are you hotter than freaking lava, you have good taste in shows.” Sam blushed. “Anyway, I’m not kidding. She looks tiny, but there’s a lot of legroom. Give her a shot for me?”

Sam quirked his lips in thought before he said, “Fine. But if it’s awful and my legs cramp up, then I drive for the foreseeable future.”

“Deal,” Gabe agreed easily. He walked to the car and opened the passenger seat, making a show of pushing the seat all the way back for Sam. “Welcome to The Pineapple—she’s my baby.”

“So where are we going?” Sam asked as they pulled out onto the road. 

“It’s a surprise,” Gabriel said. 

They chatted about various television shows and a few books as they drove the few miles to their destination. When they pulled up to the low brick building, Sam looked confused. Gabe wasn’t surprised at that however. If Sam was anything like Gabe thought, this probably wasn’t his usual hangout. Plus, it didn’t help that the sign had fallen down last winter in a record snowstorm and never been replaced. 

“Come on, kiddo,” he grinned.

They both reached for the other’s hand once out of the car and made their way inside. Once Sam took a moment to look around and take in all of the bustling activity and crashing sounds, he grinned. 

“Bowling?” Sam asked. 

“Not  _ just _ bowling, Samshine,” Gabe grinned as the regular lighting in the place went down and the black lights flickered on. “Cosmic bowling!” He did a saucy little spin on his toes as he pointed upward to draw Sam’s attention to the giant disco ball descending from the ceiling. “You like?”

With a smile, Sam said, “I haven’t been bowling since high school, and I wasn’t very good.”

“Being good isn’t the goal,” Gabriel said. “Though, I’m pretty great at this.”

“Then what  _ is  _ the goal?”

“To ogle your ass when you bend over to throw the ball,” Gabe winked at him. 

“Oh my god.”

True to his word, Gabriel spent the entire evening staring at, and making hilariously lewd comments about, Sam whenever he bent over to take his turn. And just as Sam predicted, he wasn’t good at bowling—at all. Neither man cared as they drank a pitcher of beer and split some truly disgusting pizza. They shared small, intimate touches as they passed one another, and they both laughed heartily whenever Sam got a gutter ball. 

At the end of the night, Gabe got a kiss on the cheek. And while it was a little less than what he’d been expecting, he had to admit that it felt  _ perfect _ . 

Two days later, Sam called him up and invited him out for breakfast. It was unconventional, but Gabriel was all about embracing the unique and different in life, so he readily agreed. They met at The Roadhouse at eight am sharp and ordered giant stacks of waffles. Sam covered his in a small dollop of butter and about two pounds of fresh fruit. Gabriel added roughly a stick of butter, along with an obscene amount of syrup and even chocolate sauce. Sam pretended to be disguised by Gabriel’s stack of diabetes, but he smiled indulgently. 

Ellen commented that when they got married they would have issues cooking dinner, which made them both blush. Gabriel also told her that he’d be willing to compromise for Sam on meals, as long as he got his daily candy intake. They talked through their food, and they each ate with one hand due to the fingers of their others being linked across the table. It was an amazing date. 

This time, Sam kissed him softly on the lips, and he tasted like orange juice. It was amazing, and Gabriel walked on air for the rest of the week. 

Date two quickly became date three, and then four, until suddenly it had been a month and they were spending most of their free time together. They hadn’t progressed past some rather heated kisses and a few gropes, and for the first time, Gabriel didn’t care about taking things slow. 

Sam was worth the wait, he just knew it. 

On date twelve, when Sam parked in front of Gabriel’s old fashioned soda shoppe, he asked if he could come inside and Gabriel was actually rendered speechless. He managed to pull himself together enough to shout, “Oh, fuck yes, Saminator!”

They raced up the stairs to Gabriel’s small apartment over the store, Sam taking the steps two at a time, which definitely didn’t make Gabe pout. Not at all. Once inside, Gabe expected to have a cocktail or tea and some more conversation before things progressed—but he was mistaken. As soon as the door closed behind them, Sam was on him, pressing him into the wall and claiming his mouth in a way that he never had previously. 

“Holy...damn, kiddo,” Gabe gasped between kisses. “I thought...that we were,” he moaned, “You know...taking it slow.”

“For fuck’s sake, Gabriel,” Sam nibbled at his jaw. “We’ve taken it slow, and I’ve waited long enough.” He yanked Gabe’s shirt over his head, and immediately began to suck and tease Gabriel’s pink nipples. 

“Oh my fuck,” his head fell back, cracking against the wall, but he hardly noticed. 

Sam’s head lifted back up and he said, “Yes, fuck  _ me _ ,” before kissing Gabe soundly once again. 

Gabe’s eyes popped open in surprise. Sam wanted to bottom? Holy shit. This was literally every fantasy that Gabriel had ever entertained. He switched easily enough, but he was just a bit too toppy to be a good boy all the time. The problem was, most guys didn’t want to get fucked by a shorter man, never mind the fact that Gabe was unusually strong—and not just for his size. And the few who agreed to bottom for him usually changed their minds once the pants came off. He and Sam hadn’t quite made it that far just yet, but Sam  _ had _ seen quite an eyeful at the auction. Despite that, Gabriel decided not to get his hopes up. 

Still, he pulled away from Sam’s delicious kisses and asked, “You sure about that, kiddo?”

Sam hummed and licked a stripe along his jaw. “Oh yeah,” Sam’s voice was low. “Fuck, I wanna feel you.”

Canting his hips into Gabriel, Sam tried to grind them together, and Gabe cursed his height. Five foot fucking eight. What absolute bullshit. He must have said it out loud because suddenly there were arms around him and he was being lifted up and pinned to the wall even more thoroughly. Automatically looping his legs around Sam’s waist, Gabe groaned at the feeling of their dicks finally— _ finally _ —meeting through their pants. 

“Don’t talk about the man I love that way,” Sam had stopped kissing him, though he was still circling his hips in an awful sort of tease. 

Gabe froze. “Love?” He whispered. 

Nodding, Sam looked deep into his eyes and said, “Yeah. So shut up about him.”

“Anything for you, kiddo.”

And then Sam was on him once more. Their kisses became almost frantic in their need, and Sam pushed away from the wall and carried Gabriel toward the bedroom as though he weighed no more than a tub of ice cream. It was insanely hot, and Gabe had to take a few deep breaths so that he didn’t embarrass himself. Unlike the twenty-five year old carting him around, Gabe knew that he was creeping toward middle age and his refractory time wasn’t what it used to be. Fucking shame, really. 

They collapsed on the bed together, their hands, arms, and lips moving and touching anything and everywhere they could. When Sam pulled his own clothing off, and then Gabe’s pants, he actually gasped at the sight. 

“Damn,” was all that Gabe could think to say. At least it made Sammy laugh.

“I agree.”

Condoms and lube were procured from the bedside table, and with an impressive display of strength—if you asked him—Gabriel flipped Sam under him and loomed above his new lover. When Gabriel looked down into his eyes, he chuckled at the shocked look on Sam’s face. “You want to be fucked, kiddo?” He asked. “You’re gonna get it.”

He took his time kissing down Sam’s body, avoiding the thick, dripping erection, until he was ready to prepare the younger man. With plenty of lube and a few tricks with his hand and mouth, Sam was relegated to a writhing,  _ begging _ mess beneath him. When Gabe knew that his lover could accommodate his girth, he moved away and smiled wickedly as Sam whined and reached for him. “Almost, Sammy,” he promised. 

Gabriel moved up to the head of the bed and propped himself in the mountain of pillows against the headboard. He eyed Sam hungrily as he rolled over to look questioningly up at Gabe. When he patted his thigh and grinned, Sam scrambled to join him. 

Straddling Gabe’s hips, Sam hovered over his thick, heavy cock, waiting. Without a word, Gabriel handed Sam the condom and bottle of lube and watched in fascination as he immediately went to work rolling the latex down and slicking up Gabe’s dick. “Get it nice and wet, kiddo. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

When Sam was finished, Gabe placed his hands on his lover’s hips and helped him down. Sam had one hand on Gabe’s shoulder and the other reaching behind himself to guide Gabe’s dick. As his cock breached Sam’s entrance, Gabriel actually saw stars. 

“Fuck, Sam!” 

“Gabe, Gabriel, holy...damn fuck, Gabe!” Sam was babbling as he was filled to the breaking. Gabriel knew that he wasn’t very easy to take, but Sammy took him like a champ. 

“Good boy,” he cooed impulsively, making Sam whimper. “My good Sammy.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Oh, I will,” Gabe promised. “Hold on, kiddo.”

His fingers dug into Sam’s narrow hips— _ hard _ . There was no doubt that Sam would have bruises in the morning, but since he wasn’t complaining, Gabe had no intention of stopping. Placing his feet flat on the bed, Gabriel used the leverage and his muscular thighs to lift himself up and thrust fiercely into Sam’s body. 

Above him, Sam threw his head back and cried out. Praise and gorgeous begging fell from Sam’s lips as Gabe plowed deep inside of him. It was the best fucking thing that Gabriel had ever heard. 

Setting his pace, a delicate balance between tender and  _ taking _ , Gabriel found that he soon couldn’t hold back. Sam was pliant in his arms, gasping his name and asking for  _ more harder faster Gabe! _ Holding his lover firmly, Gabriel fucked deeply into Sam’s ass, and said, “Touch yourself for me, kiddo.”

Sam immediately fisted his cock and began to stroke in time with Gabe’s thrusts. They both began to lose their control, only able to shout one another’s names as they came undone. As Gabriel filled the condom, Sam spilled between them, both men screaming the other’s names as they reached their peak. 

It was unlike anything Gabriel had ever felt. It was...profound. 

It was  _ real _ .

“There is no way that this could get any better,” Gabriel sighed, pulling Sam’s sweat sheened body closer to him, kissing him lightly. He was still buried inside of his lover when he said, “You’re going to be the death of me—kill me with fantastic sex.”

“Well...I might have  _ one  _ request for the future,” Sam asked, worrying his lip. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. 

“Next time,” Sam said, “Could you wear those little pink panties for me?”

Gabriel leaned in and pressed a filthy kiss to Sam’s lips. “Anything for you, my kinky little Moose.” 

And he meant it. He would go to the ends of the earth for Sam Winchester. In fact, he was already in so deep that he might consider eating a salad. And if that wasn’t true love, Gabriel didn’t know what was. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
